Monster
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: Hermione goes out with Ginny to a club, not particularly wanting to go, she doesn't expect the Monster she finds inside. DxH. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I fixed the errors! Hope you enjoy it more now (Authors note at bottom!)

Summary: Hermione goes out with Ginny to a club, not particularly wanting to go; she doesn't expect the Monster she sees inside.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

DHDHDHDH

The sound of pulsing music surrounded me along with the movement of writhing bodies dancing to the music. I followed Ginny pushing our way through the people.

"Hermione, follow me, this way to the bar." She was pulling my hand.

I felt exposed. I was wearing one of Ginny's dresses, it was emerald and about mid thigh with no straps. She had also done my make up to accentuate my brown eyes and pale skin. I had a Smokey plum color around my eyes to go along with my dark purple almost black stiletto shoes, raising my height from a 5' 5" to a 5' 8". My brown hair was done up in a bun with a few strands hanging down past my chin next to my earrings. Finally we made it to the bar stools to get a drink in our systems. Ginny was already on her second, downing the first. I was slowly playing with my first.

"Ginny I don't even know why you drug me out here. You know I won't find anyone." I had to yell over the pounding bass for her to be able to hear me.

I mean of course she didn't want me to be alone anymore especially after breaking up with her older brother, Ron, three years ago after the war a year after they were dating. I only did because I realized he wasn't as perfect as I thought he was, and to be honest wasn't that good in bed. Ginny probably just was sick of my only companion being my faithful cat, Crookshanks, for the rest of my life.

"Oh, Hermione don't be such a negative nit-wit, you will find someone whether it be tonight or not." She winked at me now on her third drink and me nursing my second Gin. "Plus tonight is one of the few nights I will have to go out a non married woman."

After the war Harry had come crawling back to Ginny when the war was done. They had been a happy couple of four years now and were soon to be getting married at the Burrow that August. The last time I had been at the Burrow was a year after Ron and I had split ways. It was Christmas Eve when I went up to his room to make amends and found him in the arms of another woman. And it was not just a casual hug either, not that I cared; we had been through for a while. It was just shocking to see that he had moved on so fast. Since then I haven't been or faced Ron for that matter.

Taking all of this into consideration I thought to myself why not get a little crazy tonight. From across the room I spotted a tall white blonde head of hair. I threw back the rest of my Gin and ordered Vodka taking it down feeling the familiar burning sensation going down my throat. I looked back over at the man; he was dancing with a long haired blonde girl. He looked purely not interested, but you wouldn't have been able to tell with the way he was provocatively grinding against her.

Looking him up and down again I nudged Ginny, she would know the regulars here because of the many times she had been here with Harry or her other friends. "Hey, do you know who that is?" I motioned to him slightly pointing.

She squinted for a moment trying to see him between the mass of people. "He looks familiar. I think I've seen him here before. A couple of my girlfriends have gone home with him before I'm sure." I thought to myself, 'Oh well he gets around.'

I looked back at him then grabbed my red lipstick out of my clutch and applied it looking into my compact mirror. I made sure I looked presentable, and then I got up from my chair straightening my dress down.

Ginny looked me up and down, approvingly then ordered another drink. "You're not thinking about going over there are you? That boy is bad news."

Checking my breath, I laughed at her. "Come on Gin, you're the one who told me to let loose a little, and I think I will with him. It's just a little dance or two, don't worry about me, you got my wand right here." I patted my clutch next to her again and smiled at her winking.

I made my way through the mass of people, a few wandering hands reached out for me as I pushed them away. I started dancing near him and his partner from the side trying to get a better view of him. He turned towards me and I saw his evil eyes glint in the strobe lights. I recognized him, not that I wanted to, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Shockingly I froze a little when he started to actually make his way towards me. I got past it within a second and kept dancing spying on him moving in closer. He was dressed nicely at least, tight black t-shirt with a dark navy blue stylish loose hanging vest with semi skinny black trousers and black shoes. He was a tall 6' toppling over me regularly by 7" without my heels.

I looked him over again and he looked hot. He had grown into the man I could never see him as when we were at Hogwarts. He approached me from behind grabbing my waist with his hands and swaying to the beat with me, but not yet touching me with his body. I ignored the warmth I was feeling in my lower stomach and turned around swiftly surprising him.

I looked him in his steel grey eyes as he licked lips and mumbled, "You look good enough to eat Granger."

I pushed him away slightly as his hands moved from my waist to my ass. I swatted his hands away. "Get your paws right off of me Malfoy."

He smirked, his signature look and leant down to my ear. "Come on Granger, just one little dance with your fantasy man wouldn't kill you."

Letting out my breath I hadn't realized I was holding I retorted back in his ear. "What makes you think _I _want _you _of all people?"

I giggled as I felt him pull back. His eyes looked slightly darker as I gazed up to him again. He grabbed me by my lower back and pushed me into his chest, the surrounding people around us also didn't help the situation. I gasped quietly just as he stated to move with me, the heat between us was growing as 'Monster' a song by a Lady Gaga came on.

'**Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes'**

I looked into his eyes imagining them stare at me at my most vulnerable point. In my mind of course that was tied up on his bed while he teased me. I closed my eyes picturing the scenario in my head again but more coming after it. I felt myself get soaked in my lower regions a little. I opened my eyes again we gyrated harder to the music.

**That boy is a monster**

**(Could I love him?)  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
(Could I love him?)  
He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)**

He was getting to me. He was getting into my heart. My heart felt like it was pounding right out of my chest into his. I wasn't just falling in lust with Malfoy at that moment. I am pretty sure I felt more, but even I am not willing to admit it just yet.

He leaned down, his hot breath caressing my ear. "Do you want me now Granger?" His voice I noticed was a lot deeper than before. Was he getting turned on by me? Of all people he could choose he chose me to turn him on? I smiled at the realization with my red lipstick stained lips and my white teeth glinting with the black light shining around. I was going to take a risk, I grinned wider as an idea struck me. I grabbed his neck with my arm pulling his ear close to my mouth. I took his lobe into my mouth for a moment sucking on it and felt him shiver.

I whispered hotly in his ear. "You have no idea how _hot _you're making me right now."

**I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off  
He ate my heart then he ate my brain**

The next thing I felt was him moving his hand up the back of my thigh under my dress. I heard him growl over the beat of music into my ear when he realized I was wearing a thong. It was Ginny's doing, I would have to thank her later. He pushed his lower half against me while grasping my thigh up and all still managing to stay upright and dance. I tried to contain a moan as I threw my head back then up again, and I knew when he stared at me with a fiery passion I had a lusty clouded look in my eyes, and it was all for him.

"Do you want to get out of here, _now_?" I could tell he was holding himself back from jumping me right here and now. It made me laugh, but I didn't do that I held onto it for a better time.

I nodded feeling anxious all the sudden, 'This is what I wanted wasn't it?' I nodded again more to myself then him to confirm it. I grabbed my clutch on our way out, hoping Ginny noticed my leave as she talked to the bar tender, I glanced and roughly saw five gasses in front of her, I hope she could get home ok. I was pulled by my elbow through everyone still dancing as closely as possible. I heard the creaking of the wooden door that led into the club and then I felt the cool summer night air brush my skin. It cooled the little sweat that was on the back nape of my neck. I was let go by him and then abruptly was clasped in his arms as he stole a kiss on my pulse point. I leaned back with a groan as I felt his hands run down my arms to my lower back. I was in a daze when he let go of me. Looking through hooded lids I lead him down the street with a small laugh. I clasped his hand; it was only a block to the closest subway station that I usually took to my apartment. He held my hand back which made me blush a little, but if he were to ask I would've brushed it off as the affects from the club.

I couldn't help but look at his face lit up in the street lights. He had grown up since his school days. His face was now chiseled with his loose hair hanging a bit in front of his eyes. He certainly had the appeal of his Veela heritage. His eyes were a shining icy grey color and his lips were a perfect pale pink, and looked highly kissable. He looked freshly shaven and his had to be perfect chest stuck out of the top of his shirt a bit.

"Its rude to stare you know that Granger?" He smirked at me again shining off his perfect white teeth.

I immediately retorted back with a raised eyebrow. "I was simply enjoying the view Malfoy." I turned back to guiding our way to the subway station and saw out of the corner of my eye his slightly shocked expression.

When we got on the train after paying our fair our lips connected almost instantaneously. There was barely anyone on the train to notice us anyway. It wasn't too intense though, we were of course saving that for when we got back to my place. Just a few nips to the lips and we were at my stop. When we got off we made sure no one was around before apparating back to my place.

When we got there I was thrown back against my front door my lips being attacked by his soft ones. Our teeth clashed a couple times as well as our noses but I couldn't get enough of him. I shoved my tongue into his mouth earning a moan of approval from him. He battled for dominance with me and won as I jumped up from the floor to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I could feel him growing as I mumbled getting a breath of air. "Bedroom… that way…"

I pointed to the right from behind him and continued kissing him while he stumbled around the floor. He bumped into the coffee table on the way while zipping down the back of my dress half way. My bedroom door was open thankfully when his knees hit the end of the bed and I was flung on top of him. We both groaned simultaneously as our heats touched through our clothes trying to find some sort of friction. I backed up off of him standing in my heels on the floor as he leaned on his elbows on my bed to watch me. You could see everything perfectly because of my big double glass door leading out onto the balcony and the almost full moon lighting up the room. I zipped the rest of my dress down the back and let go of it letting it fall to the floor. I was braless of course because the dress was strapless. My breasts stood at full attention as the tent in his trousers grew impossibly bigger. I smiled seductively and moved my index finger in a 'come hither' gesture. He stood up slowly approaching me. When he was close enough I grabbed his shirt from the top with his vest and ripped them straight down the middle letting them fall to the floor with my dress. 'If he was mad I would fix it later' Of course this thought was somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Take off your shoes and pants, and lie down." I demanded him and he did it on command. 'So he likes being pushed around, I could have some fun with this.'

He continued stripping himself until he was just in his black silk underwear and lay back down on my bed. I took in the sight for a moment realizing he was at my complete mercy. I slowly trailed my hands down my front lightly brushing my nipples moving farther down south to the waistband of my underwear dropping them with my dress in a rumpled pile. My eyes fluttered closed as I exposed the rest of my body, practically dripping, to Malfoy.

I felt like a whore giving myself away to him and it purely invigorated me. I was a cat eyeing its prey as I looked at his blurred gaze watching my every move. Approaching the monster in my bed I placed my hands feather light on his front pulling his boxers down in one swift motion. This eliciting a low growl as his head rolled back with his eyes. 

I laughed pulling him back from his daze to him staring at me once again. Without a moment's notice I was grabbed and flipped onto my back, stilettos in the air, with Malfoy on top of me in between my now spread legs grazing my heat getting a moan out of me. 

"Granger you know I don't like to be teased." I relished in his stern tone. 

With that he took two of his fingers and shoved into my tight wanting body. "Christ Granger... Is this all for me?" 

He was mentioning how slick I was as he pushed in and out of me slowly which had me gasping for air. I was getting to my point steadily as he pulled out abruptly that had me moaning at the loss of contact.

"Keep going... I like it rough..."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt him latch onto my neck moving downwards with rough love bites. I was sure to have welts on my body by tomorrow. Just as the thought hit me he latched onto my left breast and tweaked my other with his semi wet fingers. In the heat of the moment I flipped him back over straddling him ready to plunge onto his length.

"Are you going to do it or not Granger?" A smirk graced his features as he looked up at me. 

I leaned down to whisper in his ear with a husky voice. "Cut the fucking formalities Draco, you want this just as bad as I do." 

I felt his long fingered hands tighten around my hips as I lifted myself with my knees making him poised at my entrance. 

He whispered back voice full of passion "Oh, so bad I do." 

I dropped down my hips fast and hard sheathing him in me up to the hilt almost seeing stars. I rose up again riding him for a few strokes with breathy gasps as he moaned and groaned underneath me watching the whole time. 

"Hermione, so...close..." My name felt sexy as it left his lips. 

He flipped us around once again pounding me into the mattress erratically. 

I couldn't hold back all the sounds I was making as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. "Oh, Draco! More...Draco..." 

His hands tweaked my breasts again as I was brought to the highest ecstasy of pleasure. I saw white as he let lose a few seconds after me. Within my first I had another second wave, slightly softer than my first powerful orgasm. I scratched my cat like finger nails into his back clutching onto him like my life depended on it. I felt him shudder as he emptied the rest of himself inside me and his movement decreased to a complete stop. I took in our positions into my mind as I slowly came down from my high and my breathing rate returned to some-what normal level. My legs were wrapped around his back still holding us connected with at least one of my shoes still on, as well as my arms around his torso. Leading up from my hands on his lower back were some deep red yet not bleeding lines leading up to his shoulder blades. Sweat was dripping down his chest plains onto mine where we were pressed against one another, his arms starting to shake from holding himself above me. I dropped my arms and legs just as he heaved a heavy sigh and rolled to the right side of me.

I kicked off my other shoe and pulled back the strewn comforter over top of us laying back down. "Well, that was some great sex, best I have had in a while."

I heard a deep throated chuckle. "Way to be straight forward and blunt to the point Granger."

I looked back over at him meeting eye to eye smiling. "So we are back to last names after what we just shared?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess not then Hermione. So where does this leave us then?"

"Well, Draco," I emphasized his name looking back up to the ceiling. "I'm not quite sure but, I can tell you one thing, I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-time thing."

I bit my lip waiting for him to laugh in my face but I was surprised at his actual response. He grasped my hand in his warm one. I looked down to see them and could faintly see in the moonlit night the Dark Mark traced in a permanent tattoo on his left forearm.

"Honestly, I am scared, but you make me feel so alive inside, more than I have felt in a long time." I looked into his face trying to read if he was joking but his expression read that he was genuine.

"Let's just see how the cards play out and we will face any obstacle ahead of us to come." I felt happy inside for once.

He looked at me again with a look only a Malfoy could pull off. "So, who did I best in bed then?" He wiggled his eyes brows in a suggestive manner.

I swatted him "You are bloody egotistical, but if you must know, Ron of course by tons and Viktor Krum 4th year." I looked down blushing, he was the one I gave my virginity away to and it was magical I mean for me as a 4th year at least.

"Viktor really, I am honored." He laughed as I hit him again playfully. "Oh and please never compare to Weasel ever again, I should never be on a scale with him."

He scrunched up his nose in distaste. I leaned over kissing him reassuringly on the cheek chuckling.

"Don't worry, never again my little monster." I cuddled my still sweaty body up to his chest as he rubbed my back to comfort me. Falling asleep next to him was bliss as I thought about our possible future together.

DHDHDHDH

Hey all my peeps hope that was steamy enough for you! ;) And I don't have a Beta yet by the way and would really love one even though I don't myself really know how they work. Like? Dislike? Want more maybe? Please review! I would really appreciate the feedback.

Planning on maybe doing a sequel or multi chapter story, don't know when I will have the next chapter up but I already have a few ideas. Send me some comments or what you want to see in the future! Thanks to all who have subscribed and alerted, surprisingly a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

'What the hell?' I vaguely thought as I woke out of my light sleep. There was a banging on the front door. I could hear the sound of mumbled swearing and the jingle of a key going into the locked door. My eyes shot open as I felt a bare torso pressed up against my back and a strong arm around me. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand wondering who the hell would be coming into my door at 3 am.

The person trying to get in started slurring my name in fragments 'Mione' 'Hermi...'

The night came rushing back to me as I looked around the scuttled room which was grey and hazing in the almost morning light. I sat up in bed realizing it was probably Ginny at the door. If she was as drunk as I think she was then of course she came here, she couldn't apparate in her drunken state. I was surprised that she remembered I gave her a key to my apartment to use in these types of situations.

I started shaking Draco awake knowing that even if Ginny found me in her dilemma she would still freak out and the news that I had slept with a Malfoy would be all over the Prophet by noon. Not that I would mind, it's just that I'm not sure just what I have with Draco just yet.

I heard him sleeplessly groan "Five more minutes…" as I shook him harder.

He blinked his eyes groggily and stared at the clock then looked back at me. "We haven't even been asleep more than two hours, what's wrong?"

I heard the shaking of the door handle being pushed open. I hissed at him quietly "Ginny's here, she doesn't know I came home with you!"

I started pushing him out of the bed as he started to realize my panic. "What should I do? Where should I hide?"

I hopped up out of bed pushing his practically ruined clothes under the skirt of the bed, I grabbed my short silk robe off of the back of my door and I threw it on myself.

I looked back at him and saw the comforter wrapped around his waist. "Hide in the loo; wait until I go to talk to her in the living room then slip out down the hall. It's the first door on your right."

He nodded still clearly tired still as I went to go see Ginny, I heard a crash by the door and when I turned the corner I found her sprawled on the floor with my umbrella rack dumped over.

"Gin. Ginny, are you ok?"

She sat up and started laughing. "Just peachy! What the bloody hell are you doing up still?"

I tried to think of a reason fast, and thought of the loo. "I slept for a while after coming back and just woke up thinking I should take a shower."

I helped her up leading her to the living room sitting her on the couch, back faced to the hallway so she didn't see Draco move stealthily to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She was starting to nod off already when I leaned down under the coffee table, readjusting it straight then grabbing the blanket there.

She looked up at me peculiar, "Why do you have a bruise on your neck Mione?"

I smacked my hand over the love bite that was visible and made up an excuse; she wouldn't remember this conversation anyway, hopefully. "Just ran into the... Door the other day. Nothing for you to worry about."

I patted her on the head while she lay down and I yanked off her shoes. She was asleep in minutes thankfully, 'She is going to have one nasty hangover in the morning.' I smiled wickedly as to how I would bug her about it when she woke. I looked back at her sleeping form, she looked peaceful. Then I thought back to the matter at hand of Draco Malfoy being shut up in my bathroom.

I heard the shower start to run and I went to go check on him, 'Maybe I would join.' I tip toed quietly away from Ginny making my way in the bathroom to find a half naked Draco wrapped in a towel now checking the water temperature. He turned around smiling at me.

I took in his composure, I felt like a midget compared to his lumbering form towering over me. He smelt of sex and his hair was perfectly mussed, probably due to some of my pulling on it during out endeavor. He walked towards me grasping my neck caressing it down to the marks he gave me. They were a little sore as he ran his hand down the rest of my body to my waist belt on my robe undoing it. I let it drop to the floor as he dropped his towel stepping into the shower. I followed after him closing the shower curtain behind me.

Draco stood with his back against the water as I faced him. What water that got past him splashed against my body as I reached for the soap on the tub edge. My hair getting wet brushed against his hip as I leaned back up. I could already see out of the corner of my eye him getting a little hard. I started to lather up the bar and rubbed it up and down my body washing myself clean of his essence. I handed it to him watching his eyes mesmerized by my every move. I blushed looking down shyly realizing we could now see each other fully in the brightly lit bathroom.

He lifted my chin chastely kissing my lips, "Don't be at all embarrassed you're beautiful."

I looked up raking him up and down in the process. I smirked as he was getting bigger as I scrutinized him.

"You're not too bad yourself." I smirked at him looking him in the eyes. "Turn around, so I can wash your back."

He obliged as I saw my handiwork carved into his pale skin. There were ten identical yet different shaped lines down his back. I leaned up on my toes placing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck and then lightly trailed my soap covered hands down past his shoulder blades. Giving him a massage in the process I rubbed harder and then suddenly reached around to his stomach pressing myself against his back. I saw his eyes flutter closed as I moved lower down grazing his abs under his skin. I feather lightly dragged my fingers down the light blonde hair under his belly button. Finally I reached the patch of hair it lead to tugging on it a bit earning a soft cry from him and another smirk from me. I grasped his hardness in both of my hands as he subconsciously bucked a little forward. I moved my hands back and forth faster as his steady breathing turned into him trying to catch his breath.

"Hermione… Stop… I can't –can't… hold out much… longer…" He was close I could feel it as he started trying to move.

"Shhh… This is for you." I shushed him as he gave into the sensations.

A few more pumps and he was gone all over the shower wall riding it out slowly. I let go of him as he shakily leaned on the side of the shower not turning around yet. I let him catch his breath as I grabbed my shampoo scrubbing my hair and rinsing it out. I was freshly shaven everywhere before we went out anyway so there wasn't much else to do.

I jumped out of the shower while he finished up and toweled myself, putting my robe back on after combing my hair out. I heard the shower shut off and tossed a towel for him to use. The mirror was fogged up as I wiped it and saw myself for the first time that night.

I stared at my eyes first, a chocolate brown with a little mascara under them. My hair was wet bringing out the lighter tones and starting to go back to my natural curls at chest length. The top of my pink silk robe was slightly open exposing my cleavage and how bad my love bites were, 'I am going to have to wear some high necked T-shirts until those go away, or use a concealment charm.' The first one was visible right on the left side of my collar bone and was a deep purple pink. It was a dark contrast against my slightly tanned skin and looked like I had been hit by a golf ball. I shrugged my robe open more and followed the trail down to where the mirror cut off right above my belly button. There were two distinctly larger hickies around my nipples. I stared at them with my gaping mouth for a moment. I rapidly closed and tied my robe not wanting to travel any lower to find what other damage he had caused.

Draco pulled back the curtain of the shower hair practically dry and towel wrapped around his waist. I stared at him evilly as he leant forward to kiss my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

I put my hands on my hips disapprovingly. "Do you _know _what you did to _my _body?"

"Not much the visible affects, but yes I know perfectly well what I was doing."

"I do have work to go to you know. Now I will have to wear high necked clothes in the bloody summer time!"

He pouted at me like a five year old and I rolled my eyes not mad really anymore. I sighed turning off the light I opened the door and made my way down the now dimly sunlit hallway to my room. I glanced into the living room as Draco passed me into my room, Ginny was still asleep and snoring loudly now. I walked back into my room and found Draco putting his trousers back on. He picked up his now ruined shirts and fixed them with his wand in his back pocket. I picked up my blankets and pillows putting them back on my bed neatly as he finished getting dressed. I opened my balcony doors letting in the cool morning air into the somewhat stuffy room. I saw him tying his shoes as I grabbed my dress from the floor with my shoes and put them back in my walk in closet. I came back out of my closet with a pair of pajama pants and high necked t-shirt on. I couldn't find the underwear on the floor I wore the previous night, 'They were probably kicked under my bed during our romp'. Draco was out on the balcony pulling out a cigarette from his front pocket and lighting it up.

I stood beside him and watched the street below start to get busy with morning traffic. "I didn't know you smoked."

He took a long drag and I watched him blow it out. "I don't, not a lot at least, just occasionally."

He offered some to me as I took a light puff and handed it back.

"I never pegged you for smoking Hermione."

"I don't, experimented a couple times. I don't like it much, but I can if I wanted to." I looked at him as he continued slowly. "You have to go soon I'm assuming."

"Yes. Matters at hand I need to get back to. Plus don't want Weaselette knowing I was here do you." He looked sad saying the last thing, but unless he wanted the next headline to be _'Ex- Death Eater Turning Golden Trio into a Lone Pair?'_ I had to agree.

I nodded my head. "Yes, but I don't want you to have to go."

I saw a light in his eyes as he finished his cigarette, rubbing it out and flicking it down to the sidewalk.

"Well I guess I must take my leave now." He pulled me into a warm embrace and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

I let go and watched him apparate with a 'whoosh'. I made my way back to my room and lay down in my bed. Pulling the covers up around me that now smelt of Malfoy I glanced at the clock. It was now nearly 6 am Sunday morning. Thankfully it was the weekend and I wouldn't need to go back to work until 10 am Monday. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep as the exhaustion of my night finally wore on me.

DHDHDHDH

I woke up for the second time that day to fur in my face and the smell of coffee. Crookshanks was brushing his tail against my nose and purring. "Good morning Crooks, how are you this morning?"

I stretched myself under the sheets my inner thighs feeling beyond sore and lower back aching a little. I picked Crookshanks up petting him and walked myself out to the kitchen slowly trying not to inflict any sudden movements that would cause pain and cause Ginny to notice. I found Ginny with a frozen pack of vegetables covering the upper half of her face as she leaned on the counter. Crookshanks meowed loudly and hopped down to the floor from my embrace over to his food bowl.

"Ohhhhhh…. My head is pounding, and there is bright light, everywhere." Ginny moaned.

I went to grab the cat food from under the sink cabinet. "That's called the sun Ginny."

She sounded awful, I noticed the coffee pot was done and realized it wasn't morning at all, but 1 in the afternoon. I grabbed two mugs as noiseless as possible setting them down and filling them up to the brim. I brought it over to her as well as the bottle of Advil on the counter. I was hung over a little but not as bad as her, some of it had worn off when I woke up the first time. She gulped down the scalding coffee with four pills. I filled it up again for her replacing the bag over her eyes in the freezer and we made our way over to the bar stools on the other side of the counter.

"How much did you have to drink last night Gin…do you even remember?" I put some creamer in my coffee as I watched her expression behind her hand covering her eyes.

"Oh Gin, yes I had lots of that as well as some other strong alcohol. I thought you would have been hung over too, but you left early didn't you? Why's that?" She lay her head down on the cool counter top occasionally sitting up to sip her drink.

"Yeah, I wasn't finding much to do; I guess it wasn't the right place for me. Do you remember what time you got in by chance?" I glanced sideways at her from my mug, I mainly asked her to see if she remembered our conversation.

She was thinking and it looked like it hurt for her to do so.

She chuckled lightly. "Bloody hell, not a fat chance, all I remember was drinking whilst chatting it up with the bar tender, looking up at the ceiling at one point and then waking up."

I relaxed immensely as I blew out a long sigh. That meant she hadn't seen anything or heard for that matter. I blushed as I thought about what had happened in the shower earlier.

Before I could catch myself Ginny caught me red faced. "What you blushing for? Did something happen last night?"

"Not much honestly…" I couldn't help but let a smile dance across my lips.

"I only see you smiling like that when you're happy, something's up" She looked at me slyly.

Well there is really no point hiding it. "Fine, just me and some guy necked for a while." 'Alright fine, I lied to her. At least it was part of what happened, I just won't tell her about the amazing sex afterwards or who for that matter.'

"I knew it! You and some bloke hooked up!" She smiled in triumph.

"Shush you, I only kissed him in the back part of the dance floor. I didn't take him home."

"Why didn't you, perfect opportunity to get someone in your knickers."

"Ginny!" I was shocked as my mouth fell agape. "I am not going to just sleep with any guy who fancies me."

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes then wiggled her eyebrows. "Next time though my plot is to get you laid."

I rolled my eyes taking our cups to the sink washing them. 'If she only knew she would be shocked.'

Within the next hour or two Ginny washed up getting into her spare clothes she usually left at my house and was about to walk out of the door. She had parked her car outside of the bar so we could look like average muggles pulling up.

She turned around hugging me. "So when will I see you next Ginny?"

"Don't worry silly, it will be soon enough. Probably later this week because I need to get my final wedding dress fitting and you obviously with your maid of honor dress."

"That's right, almost slipped my mind, been so much work to do lately at the ministry. This weekend was a nice little break from that though." I smiled at her thinking of how beautiful her wedding would be in two weeks at the end of August. "Well, do tell Harry I said hello and hope he's doing well even though I will see him at work tomorrow."

"Sure thing Hermione, by the way you do need to come by the Burrow sometime this week to help mum and I finish up the configurations for everything." She was weary while telling me this because I still needed to talk to Ron sooner or later.

"I will most definetly make it a top priority this week. Don't worry about it future bride." I winked scooting her out of the rest of the door.

When I finally shut the door I finished the rest of my day uneventful and with a bottle of red wine all to myself.

DHDHDH

Hope you liked it! I think I may make this my first official multi chaptered story, yay for me, ha ha. Like, hate, want more? Review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing , even though I really wish I did. Ha ha.

V

Review button


	3. Chapter 3

Important Author Note: Hello readers! As you can see I changed my username, hope it doesn't confuse you :) I know it's been long since I updated like I said I would, but just been finishing up with school so I haven't gotten around to it. Major love goes to my now Beta reader VikkiSuLuvzYew :D your amazing! I will be updating more frequently now with her hopefully, she keeps me going. You should definitely check out her stories! We are in the process now of collaborating to create a new long chapter story, 'Unveiled Alias', and I hope it's a hit! We want a 1000 reviews as a goal. We will have it up soon hopefully.  
This chapter is Draco's POV basically before, during and after chapter 1. If you like I will alternate POV's.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Reviews and ideas are much loved and appreciated! So bring them on! Enjoy :)

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

'It was cold and damp in the cellar...

He clung to the chair he was sitting in. At least, you could say it was sitting if you counted being tied to the arms and legs of the chair. Flashes of light came through the tiny window, the rain pouring down with lightning occasionally joining in. Every time he had a moment of peace the thundering sound would flush through the room, shocking him awake again.

He hasn't slept in days since he failed, failed to kill his old headmaster, Dumbl-no, he couldn't even think the name without fear. He heard footsteps approaching from afar. He struggled against the tightness, his silver eyes going wide and rope biting into his pale skin, already covered in gashes and blisters from struggling. His hair hung loosely and greased now after days of torture, and he prayed he would be out soon, that his mother wouldn't let this go on forever. He looked up to find the footsteps of his Aunt Bellatrix. He didn't consider her a part of his family anymore, she was after all, the Dark Lords faithful servant. She smiled wickedly as he cowered in fear again and she held her wand towards him with no remorse. 

"That's it Draco, fear me. Crucio." He screamed in agony. "Now where's your poor mummy to save you?" She hit him again, cackling.' 

He awoke with a start, sitting up in bed. Sweat was pouring down his body. 'It was just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare.'

He rubbed his eyes, thinking about why these thoughts still plagued his memory even after five years of the war being over. He knew why, of course.

It was because it happened here, in the Malfoy Manor. He didn't choose to live here, but it was all he had, after all both of his parents were now gone. Lucius dying in Azkaban two years of being there, he "had nothing left to live for" he had said before being taken off.

He resented his father for that, even though leaving his wife and son he thought he had nothing to live for? And his mother, his sweet mother, it brought tears to his eyes thinking of her and how she took her own life. It was a year after his father died, a slow motion day playing back in his head over and over. 

He closed his eyes, pushing back the thoughts and tears. He didn't want to cry alone in the lonesome house.

He shoved himself out of bed, again placing a mask of indifference on his face. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen cabinet, pulling out a glass and filling it to the brim with Firewhiskey.

He looked down at his glass, and, ignoring it completely he brought up the bottle to his mouth with a large swig. He grimaced but relished how the bitter taste and warmth in his throat made its way down to his insides. He drank until he felt numb; it didn't take much to get him smashed these days.

He sat in the kitchen chair, feeling a chill run through him despite the alcohol. Having now drained at least one empty bottle, he clutched the second half empty, and started to make his way back up stairs. He approached the hallway, a mirror stopping him.

He saw a reflection of a broken boy inside a man's body.

The blonde hair in all places and skin stretched across the semi thinning face. Blood shot dulling grey eyes replaced the ones once full of life. He reached up a hand to the reflection, 'That can't be me...'

He saw tears come out of the eyes, rolling down pale cheeks as he snatched back his hand to touch his face. One delicate finger of his left hand followed the trail of a single tear to pull back and observe the liquid on his finger. He looked down to find the non-moving but forever there Dark Mark staring back up at him.

His fist starts to clench, moving it once again. He snapped back up to look at the copy of himself with a rush of anger. He clutched his right hand around the bottle neck and hurled it at the mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Still seeing himself in slivers, he rushed forward in a fury to punch it until it was gone. He fell forward sliding down from the wall to land on the glass that was shattered with his bloody knuckles, reminisce of whiskey on the ground stinging his cuts as he knelt. Disregarding the glass, he fell to sleep with sobs racking his body into a somewhat fetal position.

Draco woke up to a blinding light in his bedroom with the curtains being drawn back. He took a brief moment to wonder how he got there and stretched up. Pulling on a shirt and pajama pants, he made his way down to the kitchen and made himself an anti-hangover potion, chugging it down bitterly. He hadn't noticed anyone sitting at his kitchen table.

When he turned around he found Blaise, all suit and tie, with his morning newspaper and a mug of coffee. 

Without looking up, he spoke, smirking. "Morning sunshine." 

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Shocked yet not surprised Draco sat down opposite of him at the table. 

"Funny you say that, your house elf came to me last night in a state of panic about you. You know why?" Blaise set down the Prophet with a stern look towards Draco. 

The blond scoffed, looking away. He remembered exactly what he had done that night, but pushed it aside not wanting to. 

"You created quite a ruckus last night. Found you in a puddle of glass and alcohol all cut up. Of course it's cleaned up now. Not to mention you're all healed up." No matter how mad Blaise was, Draco was still his friend throughout everything.

"You... You having nightmares again weren't you?" Blaise now looked at him with quiet concern. 

The mask of hardness slowly melted a bit, thinking back on the dreams. 

He looked at Blaise with vulnerability and then snapped back into reality, emotions once again hidden. "Had they ever stopped really?" 

Blaise took that as to stop talking about it. "Right then, well you need to get ready for work, you do have a company to run with me." He watched Draco nod silently and made his way to leave. 

After work that day, Draco needed to get away.

He needed to get out into muggle London, no matter how much he use to detest everything that was related to muggles he couldn't resist a good bar where no one knew him.

He found a haven of people who wouldn't judge him because of his past. He didn't even have to order a drink until he was covered with drunken blondes flinging themselves at him. He wanted to occupy his time with one of them tonight to make him forget. He found himself gyrating to the music with one of the many girls. He was distracted until he looked up to spot a familiar face in the crowd, not at all expecting her to be the one to take him home that night. 

He felt something inside him pull his body towards none other than Hermione Granger in a gravitational grab. Something snapped within him while he danced with her. 

His night was turned to a blur as he moved through it. Clashing lips, pain, bare skin, sweat coming off of him, passion, lust, and pleasure.

He found himself lying next to Hermione, feeling more than he had in his whole life. She was sleeping silently, curled up next to him.

It felt riveting yet scary.

He had admitted to her what he really thought, and he had never done that to anyone but Blaise and even that was rare. He had even made a remark which was even less seen now.

He stroked her hair thinking about what she said. 'Little Monster'.

She was talking about him.

He was a monster, and he wondered how long would it take for her to figure out he was damaged, maybe with no hope of repair. But maybe, maybe with her he could be, but would he ever really be himself with her? Would she ever know how much a monster he really was?

He lay awake with the fear of his nightmares until he couldn't fight off the sleep overtaking his body.


End file.
